


The Great Ordon

by kataangfanficer



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Relationships: Mira/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Great Ordon

Mira put on her best deep voice, "That's 'Captain' to you."

Rian got on his knees and began sucking on the strap-on. His enthusiasm would almost make one think he had the real thing in his mouth. Mira smiled, relieved that Rian wasn't backing out of this.  


Rian licked the tip and breathed in deeply.

"Father..."

Mira slapped his cheek with the full weight of her stand-in cock. "Captain!" She could tell he craved being corrected. "Turn around, soldier."

Mira spanked Rian's tight little ass: something she often did in public when no one else was looking. Rian waited patiently for his captain's punishment. Mira savored the adorable sounds he made as she finally put the strap-on to use. Making sure to start off gently, she took a minute for him to get used to the feeling of being filled. While Rian adjusted, Mira was almost tempted to remove the rest of her armor, or at least the helmet. But that would have ruined the illusion. And besides, Rian being the only fully nude one somehow made him look even cuter.

"Father..."

On cue, Mira began to thrust. She made paid attention to her own breathing and every sound she made, making sure to stick with her deep Ordon voice. She needed to be the best daddy.

It had all started as playful teasing at Rian's expense. When they first started seeing each other, Mira quickly grew tired of Rian always talking about his father. Eventually, her own secret crush on Ordon made her put a sexual spin on Rian's constant complaining. "Just hop on your father's cock and that'll fix everything!" He'd laugh it off, never seeming to get more than mildly annoyed with her. It grew into a strange inside joke. And once Mira grew bold enough, she made it a little more clear that it was more of a fantasy to her than a joke.

"You really should stop spending so much time with that Mira," said Mira, still trying her best to sound like Ordon. "She's only a distraction from your duties."

Rian could barely speak, overwhelmed by Mira's aggressive thrusting. She took her role very seriously.

"I need an answer, soldier," she said.

"Y-yes...Captain."

Mira reached down and felt the warmth of her boyfriend's cock. "If you find yourself distracted, you come to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Mira felt Rian's entire body tremble as he came in her hand. She smiled, feeling a surprising sense of pride. Leaning forward, she offered her hand to him and watched as he licked her fingers clean.

"Good boy," said Mira, in her own voice.


End file.
